452fandomcom-20200214-history
Test2
"briefing_genki_01": "Welcome to MIND! OVER! MURDER! The rules are simple: Each scoring area contains a variety of floating rings. The color of the ring denotes the type of object you need to throw through it in order to score a point. Vehicles go through blue, people through green, and the head of our very own Professor Genki through the pink ones. Score a point on every hoop within the time limit and you win. Good luck!" "briefing_m05_line_01": "The Zin are using C.I.D.s to bring a downed hotspot online. Once you have a C.I.D. from them, get it to a safe spot and wipe its old programming so the AI can upload its personality into the new shell." "briefing_m06_line_01": "Matt Miller, the self-proclaimed hacker god, ran all the cyber terrorism for the Syndicate back in Steelport. Now, he's Asha's right hand man in MI6. I just hope we can trust him like she does." "briefing_m08_line_01": "It was on this plane where Shaundi and I lost our best friend. Johnny Gat helped found the Saints originally, and Shaundi looked up to him ever since she joined. He sacrificed himself to save us. Now I want our friend back." "briefing_m09_line_01": "As the face of the Saints, Pierce Washington was always comfortable in the public's eye. Some may think he's gone soft because of this, but he's always been loyal to the crew no matter what had to get done." "briefing_m10_line_01": "From leader of the Vice Kings, to best-selling self-help book author, to the President's Chief of Staff; there are few people who've done as much as Benjamin King. And to think I almost tried to kill him back in Stilwater before his own lieutenants staged their little coup. Guess it worked out for him." "briefing_m11_line_01": "I didn't know much about Asha Odekar before she helped us save the entire damn country, but in the years since, I've come to know her as one of the best soldiers I've ever met. If I'm going to take down Zinyak, I want her in my crew." "briefing_m15_line_01": "Johnny Gat is the oldest friend I have and the baddest motherfucker I know. I mourned him once when I thought Philippe Loren had taken him out. Now that I know he's alive, I'd walk through hell to bring him back." "briefing_m20_line_01": "The main parts I'll need to assemble the key are the central processing unit, memory modules, and gravity inhibitors. I've located a CPU at the old Steelport Guard Armory. While you get that, I'll look around for the other stuff." "briefing_m21_line_01": "I have found a compatible power source for the Key; predictably, it is controlled by the Zin. Interference from these cells make it impossible for me to pinpoint the exact locations, but I should be able to determine the general areas of the three we need." "briefing_m22_line_01": "According to Kinzie's intel the Key needs to be taken to the old Syndicate Tower. The entrance to the System is in the loading dock. We will be driving the truck while you keep the Zin off us. After entering, CID will be in charge of driving the Key into the main computer hub, which will cause the Simulation to begin destabilizing. Good luck." "briefing_mm_tb_line_01": "I think I figured out how this works. Run along the path collecting the power orbs, which should boost your new speed. Every time you hit a checkpoint you'll be able to stay in the program a bit longer so you can reach the end. Though you probably want to avoid the firewalls along the way. Good luck!" "briefing_mm1_2_line_01": "These data clusters seem to be loose bits of code left behind by the simulation for some reason. I've only been able to locate a small amount right now, which I'm having trouble locking on to. Once in the general area of a cluster I should be able to direct you to its location." "briefing_mm1_3_line_01": "It looks like these Hotspots are protected by shield generators. Getting near them will be tricky, but you'll have to shut down each one before you can take out the central service point. Which of course is protected by even more Zin, so... good luck with that." "briefing_mm2_1_line_01": "If Zinyak wants a fight, we're going to bring it to him. Taking down this simulation will wreak havoc on all the Zin systems and help us locate our friends. There's plenty you can do to overload, disrupt, and generally break the whole damn thing so let's start small. I know hacking stores seems trivial, but it's a good place for us to begin. All right, get moving." "briefing_molbk_line_01": "Tanya's been bringing Vice Kings into the simulation and building up her empire, but now she's got a new way of recruiting. She's infected some people with a virus that turns them into her very own sex-worker slaves. If that virus spreads, she'll have an army to add to the VKs, making them unstoppable in the simulation. Matt's found a way for you to absorb the infection right out of them, killing the virus in the process. Once that's taken care of we'll head to her club, Technically Legal, and give Tanya a taste of what she deserves." "briefing_moljb_line_01": "Time for you to experience the life of a Secret Service agent. A VIP is in town and it's our responsibility to see she safely arrives at all three stops on her route. Along the way we will encounter scenarios typical of a VIP escort job." "briefing_moljg_line_01": "Welcome to the proving grounds, Genki fans! Tonight's event sees the head of the Third Street Saints and his number one gun facing off against the halls of death and dismay that is Genkibowl Arena! Will they survive? Will they fall to the might that is your favorite Professor? STAY TUNED! The carnage starts RIGHT NOW!" "briefing_molk_line_01": "Cyrus Temple. That government thug has been a thorn in my side for far too long. As if he wasn't bad enough in real life, the even more messed-up virtual one has invaded the simulation. We're going to Sierra Point to destroy his base and end him once and for all." "briefing_molmm_line_01": "The world's greatest vigilante needs our help in drawing out his arch nemesis! To do so, we must confront the foul captain's army of minions, draw out his lieutenants, until the terrible menace reveals himself! Then we must take him on in an earth-shattering final conflict! " "briefing_molp_line_01": "So here's the plan: We-- What the hell!" "briefing_molp_line_02": "All right, you two go in and-- Hey!" "briefing_molp_line_03": "Dammit girl, my mission, my call. There's a shipment of trucks being unloaded at the docks. That's what we hit first to start drawing out Zinyak's guy." "briefing_molsh_line_01": "Veteran Child is getting ready to give a DJ concert in the park. The last thing I want is him setting up shop and coming after me again. Which is why... HEY!" "briefing_molsh_line_02": "Chill, this'll just take a sec... Which is why we need to score something to boost us up for killing that douchebag. There's deals going down around the city. We crash in, wipe out any resistance, and party with whatever they got. Trust me, this alien shit should give us an edge." "briefing_rleap_line_01": "You will need to leap from platform to platform. By changing the red platforms to blue, the power connection to this simulation will remain open. The closer you land to the center, the stronger the connection." "briefing_rspeed_line_01": "Run along the path collecting bits of virus along the data stream. Purple data is larger and therefore worth more to you. The more you collect, the stronger the rift will be. Watch out for the Zin's anti-virus programs as they will be laying obstacles in your way which will break the flow of your combined virus. Catching up to the Zin will destroy them and aid your virus, however. Good luck." "briefing_rtk_line_01": "The Zin have set up large firewall towers to keep me from disrupting their systems. They must be destroyed. I have created logic bombs which can be thrown at the firewalls using your telekinesis in order to bring them down. However the Zin have their own bombs which you should watch out for. Be mindful that specific colors should be matched for maximum effect against the towers." "briefing_spfc_line_01": "SUPER. POWER. FIGHT. CLUB! The rules are simple: SURVIVE. Each round pits the player against tougher and tougher enemies. Prove your worth and you'll be rewarded with a BOSS BATTLE. The faster you finish, the more points you get. Let's go the floor!" "Story_00_In_01_Narrator": "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that every now and again a situation arises that defies explanation." "Story_00_In_02_Narrator": "And so it was with the ascension of the Third Street Saints." "Story_00_In_03_Narrator": "When the Saints made their presence known to the world in 2006, they were decried for being pretenders to the throne." "Story_00_In_04_Narrator": "The people were confused. Were the Saints sociopathic killing machines hell-bent on destruction?" "Story_00_In_05_Narrator": "Or puckish rogues living a life of mirth and whimsy?" "Story_00_In_06_Narrator": "The Saints needed clarity of purpose, and so the course was set..." "Story_00_In_07_Narrator": "More fun, less mercy killing." "Story_00_In_08_Narrator": "This simple choice revitalized the Saints, transforming them from a degenerate street gang into beloved pop culture icons." "Story_00_In_09_Narrator": "But even then the Saints were not satisfied..." "Story_00_In_10_Narrator": "For it's one thing to be revered as a hero, it is another to be a hero." "Story_00_In_11_Narrator": "And that, my friends, is where our journey begins." "Story_00_In_12_Pierce": "Boss, you sure this isn't a set up?" "Story_00_In_13_Pierce": "Didn't catch that boss." "Story_00_In_14_Shaundi": "The mic is dead? Are you fucking kidding me?" "Story_00_In_15_Kinzie": "I'm sorry, I forgot to check the battery because I was busy coordinating AN INTERNATIONAL ASSASSINATION!" "Story_00_In_16_Pierce": "Hey, can we go back to the part about this being a set up?" "Story_00_In_17_Kinzie": "It's not a setup, the intel is good." "Story_00_In_18_Shaundi": "You trust this lady?" "Story_00_In_19_Kinzie": "Asha's one of the good guys. Oleg knows her from the KGB days." "Story_00_In_20_Pierce": "Oh, she's tight with the KGB, I feel a lot better." "Story_00_In_21_Kinzie": "Look, Burt and I worked with her too. She's fine." "Story_00_In_22_Pierce": "Oh yeah, I'm sure she's great at putting someone in a fucking body bag that doesn't mean that we shouldŭ" "Story_00_In_23_Shaundi": "Showtime." "Story_00_In_24_Asha": "We're three minutes behind schedule, we need to move." "Story_00_In_25_Pierce": "You're a real people person, aren't you." "Story_00_In_26_Asha": "I'm sorry, is this a counter terrorist operation or a Saints Flow shoot?" "Story_00_In_27_Shaundi": "I'm Shaundi." "Story_00_In_28_Asha": "Asha Odekar. Follow me." "Story_00_In_29_Asha": "We're here." "Story_00_In_30_Asha": "I didn't expect them to be all business." "Story_00_In_31_Shaundi": "We know what's at stake." "Story_00_In_32_Asha": "Do you." "Story_00_In_33_Pierce": "Look lady, this muthafucka knows how to get shit done. Don'tchu worry about me." "Story_00_In_34_Shaundi": "What's security look like?" "Story_00_In_35_Asha": "My tech guy bought us a 10 minute window. If we move fast we'll only need to worry about the guards on foot." "Story_00_In_36_Pierce": "How many of those are there?" "Story_00_In_37_Asha": "Don't know about the numbers inside, but there were about eight marching the perimeter...on my signal we- oh hell." "Story_00_In_38_Asha": "We gotta move!" "Story_00_In_40_Asha": "So much for subtlety." "Story_00_In_41_Shaundi": "Don't worry about it, honey. Subtlety's not really our thing!" "Story_00_In_43_Asha": "Come on, this way." "Story_01_In_01_King": "This is a problem." "Story_01_In_02_Player": "It's not a problem." "Story_01_In_03_King": "You alienated part of America." "Story_01_In_04_Player": "I alienated crazy people." "Story_01_In_05_Pierce": "You couldn't resist, could you." "Story_01_In_06_Player": "Jesus, not you too." "Story_01_In_07_Pierce": "This is a problem." "Story_01_In_08_King": "I keep trying to explain that, but the President won't listen." "Story_01_In_09_Player": "Poverty is a problem. Apartheid is a problem. This is just a couple o-" "Story_01_In_10_Pierce": "Here's the latest approval poll." "Story_01_In_11_Player": "We lost 20 points, we can get them back." "Story_01_In_12_Pierce": "They're AT 20 points." "Story_01_In_13_Player": "I'll admit that's a little lower than anticipated." "Story_01_In_14_Pierce": "So you agree you have a problem." "Story_01_In_15_Player": "Nope, you do. You're the communications director, fix this." "Story_01_In_16_Pierce": "Can you give me 100 percent employment?" "Story_01_In_17_Player": "No." "Story_01_In_18_Pierce": "Will you get married?" "Story_01_In_19_Player": "Fuck no." "Story_01_In_20_Pierce": "Then I think we're in trouble." "Story_01_In_21_Player": "King, can you have this naysayer assassinated?" "Story_01_In_22_King": "Not when you say it publicly." "Story_01_In_23_Player": "You were more fun as a gang leader." "Story_01_In_24_King": "We have a country to run..."fun" isn't part of the equation." "Story_01_In_25_Player": "Where's a septic truck when you need one." "Story_01_Mid_1_01_Kinzie": "The President's words were taken out of context." "Story_01_Mid_1_02_Bitchy_Reporter": "Kinzie, what's the right context for, and I quote, "I'm the Patron Saint of America, we should probably look into changing the pledge of allegiance to One Nation Under Me."" "Story_01_Mid_1_03_Kinzie": "That's a great question." "Story_01_Mid_1_04_Kinzie": "Jane-" "Story_01_Mid_1_05_Shaundi": "I think we have a problem." "Story_01_Mid_1_06_Player": "Oh not you tooŭ how many times do I have to-" "Story_01_Mid_1_07_Shaundi": "Asha and Miller are waiting for you in the oval office." "Story_01_Mid_1_08_Player": "If MI6 needed something they would send it up the chain, not fly across an ocean." "Story_01_Mid_1_09_Shaundi": "They said nobody back home believes them." "Story_01_Mid_1_10_Player": "Jesus, what's going on." "Story_01_Mid_1_11_Shaundi": "They think we're about to be attacked by aliens." "Story_01_Mid_1_12_Player": "I gotta go." "Story_01_Mid_1_13_Shaundi": "This is serious!" "Story_01_Mid_1_14_Shaundi": "You know that Kinzie's been saying the same thing." "Story_01_Mid_1_15_Player": "When did you start taking Kinzie seriously?" "Story_01_Mid_1_16_Shaundi": "When the people who helped us save the world said we should." "Story_01_Mid_1_17_Player": "Alright, I'll swing by after I deal with-" "Story_01_Mid_1_18_Kinzie": "I knew it." "Story_01_Mid_1_19_Zinyak": "Hello humansŭ" "Story_01_Mid_1_20_Zinyak": "Ladies and gentlemen this is not a time for fear, but a time for celebration. Today, the best and brightest among you will find salvation within the Zin Empire." "Story_01_Mid_1_21_Kinzie": "I'm smarter than all these people." "Story_01_Mid_1_22_Zinyak": "Delightful." "Story_01_Mid_1_23_Player": "Kinzie, NO!" "Story_01_Mid_1_24_Secret_Service": "Protect the President!" "Story_01_Mid_1_25_Zinyak": "I do love your spirit, my dear. I'm Zinyak, pleasure to meet you. Would you like to join me for a ride?" "Story_01_Mid_1_26_Zinyak": "Splendid." "Story_01_Mid_2_01_Zinyak": "Why do you humans enjoy leaping so much?" "Story_01_Mid_2_02_Player": "Get off my lawn you sonofabitch!" "Story_02_Mid_1_03_Man": "Oh my stars, it's the president!" "Story_02_Mid_1_04_Player": "Hi, how are... ?" "Story_02_Mid_1_05_Player": "What the *BLEEP*ŭ" "Story_02_Mid_1_06_Sheriff": "We don't use that kind of language here in Steelport." "Story_02_Out_01_Zinyak": "I'm impressed." "Story_02_Out_02_Player": "Where the hell are-" "Story_02_Out_03_Player": "Fuck me..." "Story_02_Out_04_Zinyak": "I should have realized a prison of peace would never hold a sociopath like yourself." "Story_02_Out_05_Player": "I'm more of a puckish rogue." "Story_02_Out_06_Zinyak": "A rose by any other name..." "Story_02_Out_07_Player": "Are you trying to kill me, or sleep with me?" "Story_02_Out_08_Zinyak": "Charming." "Story_02_Out_09_Player": "There you go with those mix messages again." "Story_02_Out_10_Zinyak": "Then allow me to be perfectly clear..." "Story_02_Out_11_Zinyak": "I am the architect of your reality. I build what I wantŭ" "Story_02_Out_12_Zinyak": "I destroy what I want..." "Story_02_Out_13_Zinyak": "And your bravado..." "Story_02_Out_14_Zinyak": "Means. Nothing." "Story_02_Out_15_Zinyak": "Fighting back is pointless, my friend." "Story_02_Out_16_Zinyak": "There's nowhere to run." "Story_02_Out_17_Zinyak": "You belong to me." "Story_02_Out_18_Zinyak": "Now onto more pleasant things." "Story_02_Out_19_Zinyak": "I'm going to place you in your new home. Try to run again, and I'll destroy your pitiful planet. TTFN." "Story_02_Out_20_Zinyak": "My friends, each of you are guilty of crimes against the Zin Empire, but today is your lucky dayŭ today you get to be a part of a new work release programŭ" "Story_02_Out_21_Zinyak": "Swear your fealty, and I will empower you to be wardens of simulation 31. You will have one purpose: Torment the President of the United States." "Story_02_Out_22_Zinyak": "Beyond that the world is yours to toy with. Ravage it, indulge in your basest desire, it makes no difference to me... just leave the prisoner alive." "Story_02_Out_23_Zinyak": "I want them broken, not dead." "Story_02_Out_24_Zinyak": "Go now, and tear their world asunder." "Story_03_Mid_3_01_Kinzie": "Boss, stay down!" "Story_03_Mid_3_02_Keith": "Come on!" "Story_03_Mid_3_03_Player": "I picked the right running mateŭ" "Story_03_Mid_3_04_Keith": "Damn right." "Story_03_Mid_3_05_Player": "Let me take the stick. I'm getting us out of here." "Story_03_Mid_3_06_Kinzie": ""Gee Kinzie, thanks for saving my life." Why thanks boss, I love being appreciated. "Boss? I'm the President now" When did you turn into such a jerk? "Surprise Kinzie, I've always been an asshole"" "Story_03_Mid_3_07_Player": "Thank you. I mean it." "Story_03_Mid_3_08_Kinzie": "You're not wearing pants." "Story_03_Mid_3_09_Player": "This just got weird." "Story_03_Mid_3_10_Kinzie": "Little bit." "Story_03_Mid_3_11_Player": "Can I fly now?" "Story_03_Mid_3_12_Kinzie": "Knock yourself out." "Story_03_Out_01_Keith": "We're not really leaving the others are we?" "Story_03_Out_02_Player": "Hell no, but if we're taking the fight to Zinyak we'll need all the help we can get." "Story_03_Out_02a_Player": "Kinzie, can you get in touch with Oleg?" "Story_03_Out_03_Kinzie": "Yeah, we should be in range." "Story_03_Out_04_Oleg": "I always thought NyteBlyade was just a vampire show." "Story_03_Out_05_Josh": "Oh no my friend. It is the essence of drama." "Story_03_Out_06_Josh": "Hey, you need to take that?" "Story_03_Out_07_Oleg": "You know anyone with a 217 area code?" "Story_03_Out_08_Josh": "Is that St. Louis?" "Story_03_Out_09_Oleg": "Probably a telemarketer." "Story_03_Out_09a_Josh": "Oof! Ignore." "Story_03_Out_10_Player": "Voicemail?!" "Story_03_Out_11_Kinzie": "You want me to leave a message?" "Story_03_Out_12_Player": "Ugh, fin-" "Story_03_Out_13_Player": "NO!" "Story_03_Out_14_Keith": "JESUS!" "Story_03_Out_15_Kinzie": "Oleg!" "Story_03_Out_16_Kinzie": "It's all gone." "Story_03_Out_17_Zinyak": "Well I'd say this was a productive day." "Story_03_Out_18_Player": "You're a fucking monster." "Story_03_Out_19_Zinyak": "Oh don't act surprised. I told you this would happen." "Story_03_Out_20_Keith": "You killed 7 billion people." "Story_03_Out_21_Zinyak": "Whoops." "Story_03_Out_22_Kinzie": "We're done talking." "Story_03_Out_23_Keith": "He's not getting away with this." "Story_03_Out_24_Player": "You're goddamn right he's not." "Story_03_Out_25_Player": "Kinzie, can you use this thing to place me back in the simulation?" "Story_03_Out_26_Kinzie": "Yeah, I think I should be ab-" "Story_03_Out_27_Player": "Do it." "Story_03_Out_28_Keith": "Wait, you want to go back in there? You can't kill Zinyak plugged into a computer." "Story_03_Out_29_Player": "" "Story_03_Out_30_Kinzie": "I can kill a lot of people with a computer." "Story_03_Out_31_Keith": "You, sure. You need help setting the DVR." "Story_03_Out_32_Player": "If taking over a small part of the simulation lead you to me, taking over the whole damn thing has to do something good." "Story_03_Out_33_Keith": "You don't even know what will happen!" "Story_03_Out_34_Player": "She probably does." "Story_03_Out_35_Kinzie": "The President is right. Whenever the simulation is disrupted I have a small window to work my way inside the Zin security network. The more it's disrupted the more time I'll have to map out Zinyak's mother ship." "Story_03_Out_35a_Kinzie": "I can identify structural weakness, locate where they're keeping our friends..." "Story_03_Out_36_Keith": "And find Zinyak." "Story_03_Out_37_Kinzie": "Yeah." "Story_03_Out_38_Player": "Alright, let's do this." "Story_03_Out_40_Narrator": "When historians look back on the fall of the Zin Empire, this will be the defining moment. An act that was supposed to demoralize, galvanized; and a course was set that the Saints could never back down from." "Story_03_Out_41_Narrator": "But even more monumental is this: if the Earth was not destroyed, pragmatism would have won over desperation and the Saints would never have been reunited with the most dangerous man in all of history:" "Story_03_Out_41a_Narrator": "Johnny Gat." "Story_03_Out_42_Narrator": "But ever as always, I'm getting ahead of myself...like all good stories, the second act begins with a call to action and the building of a robot." "Story_06_In_01_Kinzie": "I was shocked when the boss picked you to be the Vice President but you ended up working out." "Story_06_In_02_Keith": "That's only vaguely insulting." "Story_06_In_03_Kinzie": "Look, you sound just like Julius Little. Putting a guy who betrayed you in the number two slot seems like a great way to get killed." "Story_06_In_04_Keith": "I'm nothing like Julius." "Story_06_In_05_Player": "Kinzie, we're ready." "Story_06_In_06_Kinzie": "I'm sending CID the jailbreak." "Story_06_In_07_Player": "Any last advice?" "Story_06_In_08_Kinzie": "When you're inside Matt's virtual oubliette there's a decent chance that I'll be focusing on interfacing with the intrusion countermeasures so pay attention to the console commands." "Story_06_In_09_Player": "Any last advice I'll understand?" "Story_06_In_10_Kinzie": "Don't get killed." "Story_06_In_11_Player": "Gotcha." "Story_06_Out_01_Keith": "I don't like the idea of us sitting around, shouldn't we be picking up Matt? The kid could be in trouble." "Story_06_Out_02_Player": "KEITH, you gotta relax. The guy's an MI6 agent for god's sake he can take care of himself." "Story_06_Out_03_Keith": "You needed help getting out and you're the Commander in Chief." "Story_06_Out_04_Player": "That's a really good point. Why didn't we think of this earlier." "Story_06_Out_05_Kinzie": "Oh I did, I'm just not a big fan of Matt." "Story_06_Out_06_Player": "KINZIE!" "Story_06_Out_07_Kinzie": "Come on! Can't I get some payback? He got a little lost, big deal." "Story_06_Out_08_Player": "Or he got a little dead, who knows!" "Story_06_Out_09_Kinzie": "Oh he's fineŭ" "Story_06_Out_10_Kinzie": "...he's probably having the time of his life exploring Zinyak's ship." "Story_07_In_01_Kinzie": "YouŨre really making a big deal out of nothing. This is a great opportunity for him to build character!" "Story_07_In_02_Player": "Kinzie, this is not the time for a "teachable moment". If we don't help Matt, he will die." "Story_07_In_03_Kinzie": "Fine... take this." "Story_07_In_04_Player": "You're beautiful." "Story_07_In_05_Kinzie": "Thanks?" "Story_07_In_06_Player": "I was talking to the robot." "Story_07_In_07_Kinzie": "It's power armor." "Story_07_In_08_Player": "Same thing." "Story_07_In_09_Keith": "Not really, a robot is an automaton whereas power armor-" "Story_07_In_10_Player": "Don't ruin this, Keith." "Story_07_Out_01_Player": "I don't want to sound needy or anything, but I just blew up a capital ship. You'd think someone could at least give me a high five." "Story_07_Out_02_Kinzie": "You need to take a look at this." "Story_07_Out_03_Player": "A plane? Why would Zinyak want to build one of those, we're in deep space?" "Story_07_Out_04_Kinzie": "It has to be another prison." "Story_07_Out_05_Matt": "Who's idea of hell is being trapped on an airplane?" "Story_07_Out_06_Player": "Me, Shaundi and- oh my God... Johnny's alive." "Story_07_Out_07_Kinzie": "Boss...Johnny's dead." "Story_07_Out_08_Player": "Who else would be stuck in a plane?" "Story_07_Out_09_Kinzie": "Shaundi. It was a life defining moment for her, it's the only thing that makes sense." "Story_07_Out_10_Player": "You're wrong." "Story_07_Out_11_Matt": "I think she's making a lot of se-" "Story_07_Out_12_Player": "She's wrong. Find out where this is...we're getting my best friend back." "Story_08_In_01_Player": "I'm surprised Zinyak went back to the well and hid this inside a Broken Shillelagh again." "Story_08_In_02_CID": "According to Matt's data, all of the sub-matrices are inside Broken Shillelagh's." "Story_08_In_03_Player": "That makes no sense." "Story_08_In_04_CID": "Zinyak's big on reuse." "Story_08_In_05_Player": "I'm coming Johnny." "Story_08_Mid_1_01_Shaundi": "Johnnyŭ I let you downŭ I let us all down. We never should have ran, we should have stayed and fought, but we couldn't because... We couldn't because of me." "Story_08_Mid_1_02_Shaundi": "And I know people say that it's not my fault, but if the boss didn't have to protect me, you would be standing here right now. I am so sorry Johnny." "Story_08_Mid_1_03_Shaundi": "Aaaaaah!" "Story_08_Mid_1_04_Player": "It wasn't your fault." "Story_08_Mid_1_05_Shaundi": "We left him to die." "Story_08_Mid_1_06_Player": "He didn't save our lives so we could feel sorry for ourselves." "Story_08_Mid_1_07_Zinyak": "Yes, I hate to interrupt this touching moment." "Story_08_Mid_1_08_Zinyak": "But we haven't even gotten to the best part of this plane rideŭ" "Story_08_Mid_1_09_Shaundi": "Oh, fuck me-" "Story_08_Mid_1_10_Player": "I'm coming Shaundi!" "Story_08_Out_01_Player": "You're remarkably calm right now." "Story_08_Out_02_Shandi_SR2": "Eh, sometimes your ex's try to kill you, what can ya do, ya know?" "Story_08_Out_02a_Shandi_SR2": "You wanna party?" "Story_08_Out_03_Shaundi": "No, this isn't me..." "Story_08_Out_04_Player": "Shaundi, are you ok?" "Story_08_Out_05_Shandi_SR2": "This is getting weird..." "Story_08_Out_06_Shaundi": "Get out." "Story_08_Out_07_Shandi_SR2": "What's her problem?" "Story_08_Out_08_Shaundi": "My problem? My problem is that I used to be you." "Story_08_Out_09_Shandi_SR2": "This isn't a born again thing, is it?" "Story_08_Out_10_Player": "No, she's future you." "Story_08_Out_11_Shandi_SR2": "Makes sense. So what happens to me?" "Story_08_Out_12_Shaundi": "Whaddya mean?" "Story_08_Out_13_Player": "Look, Shaundi let's get out of-" "Story_08_Out_14_Shaundi": "No, no, I want to hear what I have to say to myself. What did you mean "What happens to me?"" "Story_08_Out_15_Shandi_SR2": "Well, evidently I become a total frigid bitch, so I just wanted to know what's up." "Story_08_Out_16_Shaundi": "Oh, you mean, "I stopped sitting around smoking drugs from a broken light bulb all day?"" "Story_08_Out_17_Player": "Guys, maybe we should-" "Story_08_Out_18_Shandi_SR2": "Yeah, you're lame now, you used to have to fun." "Story_08_Out_19_Shaundi": "I used to be useless." "Story_08_Out_20_Shandi_SR2": "WHAT?" "Story_08_Out_21_Shaundi": "The most memorable thing you did was get captured by your smoked out ex." "Story_08_Out_22_Shandi_SR2": "That's not true!" "Story_08_Out_23_Shaundi": "I'm sorry, and fucking half of Stilwater. Go team." "Story_08_Out_24_Player": "I always thought you were just really friendly and hated pants." "Story_08_Out_25_Shandi_SR2": "Someone gets it!" "Story_08_Out_26_Shaundi": "I hate me, let's get out of here." "Story_09_In_01_CID": "I've been researching your friend Pierce, are you sure you wish to retrieve him?" "Story_09_In_02_Player": "What kind of question is that?" "Story_09_In_03_CID": "An honest one. Historically you spend nearly half your time ridiculing him." "Story_09_In_04_Player": "Yeah, but it's all in good fun." "Story_09_In_05_CID": "Making a man who risks his life for you and what you stand for the butt of your comedy routine is "all in good fun"?" "Story_09_In_06_Player": "Yes?" "Story_09_In_07_CID": "You're a terrible person." "Story_09_In_08_Player": "Can you give me the goddamn cypher?" "Story_09_In_09_Player": "I'm saving his life, ya know..." "Story_09_In_10_CID": "You don't have to convince me, just yourself. Drink up." "Story_09_In_11_Player": "We're talking about this laterŭ" "Story_09_Out_01_Pierce": "That's just kind of fucked up." "Story_09_Out_02_Player": "You ready to get out of here?" "Story_09_Out_03_Pierce": "Yeah, can't wait to get back to Earth." "Story_09_Out_04_Player": "Right, forgot to to tell you, Earth got blown up." "Story_09_Out_05_Pierce": "WHAT?!" "Story_10_In_01_Shaundi": "What's going on?" "Story_10_In_02_Keith": "The president is about to enter Ben King's mind." "Story_10_In_03_Shaundi": "So?" "Story_10_In_04_Kinzie": "Are you kidding me? The boss is going back to a time when they weren't in charge. When was the last time you saw that?" "Story_10_In_05_Shaundi": "I feel like this is invasion of privacy." "Story_10_In_06_Matt": "When did that ever stop your administration?" "Story_10_In_07_Shaundi": "We never invaded-" "Story_10_In_08_Kinzie": "Yes we did." "Story_10_In_09_Keith": "Yes we did." "Story_10_In_10_Shaundi": "Jesus, what we do?" "Story_10_In_11_Kinzie": "I'm committing treason if I tell you." "Story_10_In_12_Matt": "I think treason only matters if you have a planet on which to be tried." "Story_10_In_13_Matt": "That was bad timing." "Story_10_In_14_Keith": "You get to be quiet now." "Story_10_In_15_Matt": "Ok." "Story_10_Out_01_King": "So what's the situation look like out there?" "Story_10_Out_02_Player": "It's bad." "Story_10_Out_03_King": "Why do I have a feeling that's a big understatement..." "Story_10_Out_04_Player": "You know me too well." "Story_10_Out_05_King": "We have a plan?" "Story_10_Out_06_Player": "Kind of." "Story_10_Out_07_King": "Kind of?" "Story_10_Out_08_Player": "We're getting the band back together and then we're gonna kill Zinyak." "Story_10_Out_09_King": "That's not a plan, that's a goal." "Story_10_Out_10_Player": "Why, you got a better one?" "Story_10_Out_11_King": "Kinzie, you listening?" "Story_10_Out_12_Kinzie": "Yeahŭ" "Story_10_Out_13_King": "I want to turn this whole simulation off, you think you can do that?" "Story_10_Out_14_Matt": "With my help she can." "Story_10_Out_15_Kinzie": "I don't need your help." "Story_10_Out_16_Matt": "Yes you do, that's why you saved me first." "Story_10_Out_17_King": "You saved Matt before me?" "Story_10_Out_18_Player": "Brilliant computer hacker... record mogul... experience with virtual worlds... experience with street gangs." "Story_10_Out_19_King": "My experience is empire building." "Story_10_Out_20_Player": "Empire building? I'm sorry, who became fucking PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES." "Story_10_Out_21_King": "Who's the person that "The fucking President of the United States" asked to run his cabinet because they were way over their head?" "Story_10_Out_22_Player": "I was not in over my head." "Story_10_Out_23_King": "True or false: You called me at 3 in morning asking me to run your election because you weren't polling for shit." "Story_10_Out_24_Player": "There's some fine points you're glossing over there buddy." "Story_10_Out_25_King": "You're right... you weren't asking me, you were begging me." "Story_10_Out_26_Keith": "Are you two finished yet?" "Story_10_Out_27_Player": "Keith? Have you been watching the whole time?" "Story_10_Out_28_Keith": "Yeah, and I'm just throwing this out there, I think there's only a passing similarity between me and Julius." "Story_10_Out_29_Kinzie": "Whatever, you're like the same person." "Story_10_Out_30_Player": "How many of you guys are listening in on this?" "Story_10_Out_31_Shaundi": "All of us?" "Story_10_Out_32_Player": "Let's not fight in front of the kids." "Story_10_Out_33_Player": "Do you seriously have a plan?" "Story_10_Out_34_King": "I do." "Story_10_Out_35_Player": "Work it out with Kinzie and Matt, and fill me in when we can execute." "Story_10_Out_36_King": "You got it." "Story_10_Out_37_Kinzie": "Alright, I'm killing your connection Benjamin, we'll see you soon." "Story_10_Out_38_Player": "Hey King..." "Story_10_Out_39_Player": "You really hate that you ended up in 2nd place, don't you." "Story_10_Out_40_King": "Yeah." "Story_11_In_01_Player": "I just think you're really building this up." "Story_11_In_02_Matt": "And I think you're drastically underestimating how dangerous the mind of a super spy can be." "Story_11_In_03_Player": ""Super spy?" Jesus Matt, I get that you wanna fuck her you don't have to build her a pedestal." "Story_11_In_04_Matt": "That is beside the point." "Story_11_In_05_Player": "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Catch you later Matt." "Story_11_In_06_Player": "I get it. This is beginning to be my personal hell, too." "Story_11_In_06a_Player": "Kinzie... what am I wearing?" "Story_11_In_06b_Kinzie": "You should see what your face looks like." "Story_11_In_06c_Player": "Why, what did you do to my face?" "Story_11_In_06d_Kinzie": "Matt told me some... very specific concerns that she has about you." "Story_11_In_06e_Player": "What the fuck are you talking about?" "Story_11_In_07_Asha": "Where is he?" "Story_11_In_08_Goon": "Fuck you, slut!" "Story_11_In_09_Asha": "Last chance." "Story_11_In_11_Player": "You're like Johnny Gat with better hair." "Story_11_In_12_Asha": "I'm nothing like Johnny Gat." "Story_11_In_13_Player": "Fair, Gat was never self righteous." "Story_11_In_14_Asha": "Don't you dare confuse duty with self righteousness." "Story_11_In_15_Player": "Yeah, those two never fucking overlap." "Story_11_In_16_Asha": "Says the President of the United States." "Story_11_In_17_Player": "You say the title like it's a dirty word." "Story_11_In_18_Asha": "It is when the role is filled by a psychopath." "Story_11_In_19_Player": "PUCKISH ROGUE!" "Story_11_In_20_Asha": "Aces." "Story_11_In_21_Asha": "You coming or what?" "Story_11_In_22_Player": "What the fuck is going on here? Who are you looking for?" "Story_11_In_23_Asha": "Your evil twin." "Story_11_In_24_Player": "What." "Story_11_Mid_1_01_Asha": "Stay on guard, Mr. X could be hiding anywhere." "Story_11_Mid_1_02_Mr_X": "Asha...I thought you knew me better than that." "Story_11_Mid_1_03_Mr_X": "Why would I hide when I can kill your friends in front of you?" "Story_11_Mid_1_04_Mr_X": "Say hello Matt." "Story_11_Mid_1_05_Matt": "Asha, I-" "Story_11_Mid_1_06_Mr_X": "Good talk." "Story_11_Mid_1_07_Mr_X": "Wow, you're cold. Johnny cried like a little bitch when his girlfriend got killed." "Story_11_Mid_1_08_Asha": "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." "Story_11_Mid_1_09_Mr_X": "Ooooo, I love it when you talk tough." "Story_11_Mid_1_10_Player": "Then you're gonna fuckin' love me you piece of shit." "Story_11_Mid_1_11_Mr_X": "You..." "Story_11_Mid_1_12_Player": "See you soon." "Story_11_Out_01_Player": "Well...we killed me." "Story_11_Out_02_Asha": "Yeah we did." "Story_11_Out_03_Player": "You smoke?" "Story_11_Out_04_Asha": "I do now." "Story_11_Out_05_Player": "Evil me was kind of an asshole." "Story_11_Out_06_Asha": "Good you is kind of an asshole." "Story_11_Out_07_Player": "Blame my parents." "Story_11_Out_08_Asha": "Daddy issues?" "Story_11_Out_09_Player": "Naw, just... forget it." "Story_11_Out_10_Asha": "Don't like talking about your past?" "Story_11_Out_11_Player": "Don't see the point, who cares what I did before I joined the Saints." "Story_11_Out_12_Asha": "Aren't you going to ask me about mine?" "Story_11_Out_13_Player": "I thought we were killing evil clones, not picking out place settings." "Story_11_Out_14_Asha": "Yeah, we should probably get out of here." "Story_11_Out_15_Player": "Once more for old time sake?" "Story_11_Out_16_Asha": "Yeah, why not." "Story_15_In_01_Player": "It feels weird not being in a shitty sports bar." "Story_15_In_02_Pierce": "We could always name the ship the Broken Shillelagh." "Story_15_In_03_Kinzie": "Not funny." "Story_15_In_04_Player": "Kinzie, relax." "Story_15_In_05_Kinzie": "Doing my best." "Story_15_In_06_Player": "Look, if you're worried about me going brain dead I figure it's part of the de-" "Story_15_In_07_Matt": "You have to say something..." "Story_15_In_08_Player": "What aren't you telling me." "Story_15_In_09_Kinzie": "Thanks Matt." "Story_15_In_10_Player": "Kinzie..." "Story_15_In_11_Matt": "It's not you she's worried about, it's everyone else." "Story_15_In_12_Asha": "This is gonna get real excitingŭ" "Story_15_In_13_Kinzie": "It doesn't matter." "Story_15_In_14_Pierce": "I have a feeling we're about to disagree." "Story_15_In_15_Matt": "Saving Gat is a terrible idea." "Story_15_In_16_King": "The fuck's gotten into you!" "Story_15_In_17_Asha": "You're out of line!" "Story_15_In_18_Pierce": "The boss doesn't answer to you, honey." "Story_15_In_19_Pierce": "Bitch, you're lucky we're standing in front of Keith David or I'll-" "Story_15_In_20_Kinzie": "STOP IT!" "Story_15_In_21_Kinzie": "He's right, ok?! It's a terrible idea. In order to save Johnny we have to tap directly from our ship into his mind, and that means Zinyak's going to know exactly where we are." "Story_15_In_22_Kinzie": "You're asking Matt and I to paint a target on humanity's last chance so that you can go rescue someone we've never even met. And what's even stupider is that we're going along with it!" "Story_15_In_23_Kinzie": "That guy you just beat the shit out of is risking everything to save your friend, and you wanna know why? Because we can't save ours anymore." "Story_15_In_24_Kinzie": "Oleg is dead. Viola is dead. Earth is dead. So how about you stop being a fucking asshole and say, "Thank you for giving us the hope you'll never have."" "Story_15_In_25_Player": "I'm sorry." "Story_15_In_26_Matt": "Yeah, well...you coulda killed me back in Steelport but you let me go. I can forgive a few punches." "Story_15_In_27_Kinzie": "Ok then. Get in the chair." "Story_15_In_28_Pierce": "Hey Boss, whatchu think Gat's mind is like?" "Story_15_In_29_Player": "No idea, but if I had to bet I'd say either a shooting gallery or a Freckle Bitches." "Story_15_Mid_1_01_Pierce": "Were you right?" "Story_15_Mid_1_02_Player": "No, side scroller beat 'em up." "Story_15_Mid_1_03_Pierce": "Nice." "Story_15_Mid_1_04_Player": "I'm coming, Johnny." "Story_15_Mid_2_01_Player": "Kinzie, I need that robot up and running." "Story_15_Mid_2_02_Keith": "It's really more like power armor." "Story_15_Mid_2_03_Player": "Not now Keith." "Story_15_Out_01_Player": "Fuck. Yes." "Story_15_Out_02_Player": "Johnny... what the hell happened?" "Story_15_Out_03_Gat": "So I'm in the plane doing my thing..." "Story_15_Out_04_Shaundi": "Johnny we're about to jump!" "Story_15_Out_05_Gat": "Right on, I'll see you in Stilwa-" "Story_15_Out_06_Zinyak": "Bravo." "Story_15_Out_07_Zinyak": "It would seem your reputation doesn't do you justice." "Story_15_Out_08_King": "Earth's most puissant warrior?" "Story_15_Out_09_Gat": "That's what he called me." "Story_15_Out_10_Keith": "You're tellin' me he abducted you years before his invasion because he thought you single handedly could stop him." "Story_15_Out_11_Gat": "Yeah." "Story_15_Out_12_Player": "That's so fucking awesome." "Story_15_Out_13_Asha": "You realize that means Zinyak's more afraid of him than you, right?" "Story_15_Out_14_Player": "Shit." "Story_15_Out_15_Pierce": "Johnny, go back to the part about the meat shield." "Story_15_Out_16_Gat": "Guys, don't take this the wrong way...but I've spent years living in the past. I'm ready for the future." "Story_15_Out_17_Kinzie": "Good. Because if we're going to pull off King's plan, we're going to need all the help we can get." "Story_16_In_01_Player": "I'm not late to the briefing am I?" "Story_16_In_02_King": "We haven't started yet, I'm waiting on Miller." "Story_16_In_03_Player": "I still feel bad about punching Matt in the face." "Story_16_In_04_King": "He'll get over it." "Story_16_In_05_Player": "Or he'll kill me in my sleep." "Story_16_In_06_King": "That's always a possibility too." "Story_16_In_07_Gat": "Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys, guys. Can we just get to murdering already?" "Story_16_In_08_Matt": "We got a problem!" "Story_16_In_09_Gat": "Nooooooow we're talking..." "Story_16_In_10_Player": "What's up?" "Story_16_In_11_Matt": "The Zin are coming!" "Story_16_In_12_Kinzie": "Here?!" "Story_16_In_13_Shaundi": "That's probably why he said it's a problem." "Story_16_In_14_Asha": "Alright, let's take cover we should be able to ambush them." "Story_16_In_15_Shaundi": "Not so sure about that." "Story_17_In_01_Player": "Shaundi what the fuck are you doing, they got Kinzie!" "Story_17_In_02_Shaundi": "Boss, the Zin are here!" "Story_17_In_03_Player": "What?" "Story_17_In_04_Shaundi": "We were set up!" "Story_17_In_05_Shaundi": "I got out of the simulation, Pierce and King were out cold, the proximity alarm is screaming, and Asha, Miller, and the Vice President are gone." "Story_17_In_06_Player": "They kidnapped Keith David!?" "Story_17_In_07_Gat": "And left us sleeping so we'd get picked up by Zinyak." "Story_17_In_08_Player": "Too bad for them we're awake." "Story_17_Out_01_Player": "GODDAMN IT!" "Story_17_Out_02_Pierce": "What happened?" "Story_17_Out_03_Shaundi": "MI-6 fucked us." "Story_17_Out_04_Pierce": "I knew it! Asha had it out for me since jump. She talked shit in Pakistan...She sucker punched me here-" "Story_17_Out_05_Player": "I can't believe Miller had me fooled...to think I actually APOLOGIZED..." "Story_17_Out_06_Shaundi": "He's probably been working this angle for a while...hell, he might have even been the one who tipped off Zinyak about Johnny." "Story_17_Out_07_Gat": "Doubt it." "Story_17_Out_08_Narrator": "Dante said that the lowest circle of hell was reserved for betrayers, but it's important to remember that it's the storyteller who decides who the hero is, not morality. But while philosophers will spend years debating the ethics of "The Kinzie Gambit", the Saints had a less charitable view..." "Story_17_Out_09_Player": "Keith David is a dead man." "Story_18_In_01_Keith": "My fellow Americans. I know first hand what this war with the Zin has cost us. How many more need to die before we realize that the time has come for us to put aside our pride and focus not on division, but unity?" "Story_18_In_02_Keith": "Does Zinyak have a strong personality? Absolutely, but then again, so did the previous President. And you know what? When I look at the two of them I see more similarities than differences." "Story_18_In_03_Keith": "Both have proven leadership experience. Both maintain their composure in high pressure situations. Both have a love of Jane Austen." "Story_18_In_04_Keith": "But most importantly both of them will not stop until they get what they want." "Story_18_In_05_Keith": "For this war to end, we need to stop rattling sabers and realize that victory doesn't come from annihilating an enemy, but by making an enemy your friend." "Story_18_In_06_Keith": "All of us are heroes in our own stories...the time has come for us to grow up and have perspective. Earth will have its salvation, but it will come on the back of humility, not violence." "Story_18_In_07_Player": "Cute speech. Where's the part where you talk about selling out humanity?" "Story_18_In_08_Keith": "Humanity? Do you mean the 9 of us? Earth is gone because you provoked a madman." "Story_18_In_09_Player": "I trusted you, Keith." "Story_18_In_10_Keith": "And I trusted you. The country trusted you. And look where that lead us." "Story_18_In_11_Player": "So what, you're putting your faith in Zinyak? Giving up your free will to be ruler of some bullshit day dream?" "Story_18_In_12_Keith": "You don't get it. Zinyak said he can restore Earth...all I have to do is kill you." "Story_18_In_13_Player": "He's lying to you." "Story_18_In_14_Keith": "Maybe. But there's billions of lives at stake...if he's telling the truth, what's one life for the greater good." "Story_18_In_15_Player": "You sound just like Julius." "Story_18_In_16_Keith": "He was right." "Story_18_Mid_1_01_Player": "Keithŭ Please." "Story_18_Mid_1_02_Keith": "I know where they're keeping Kinzie." "Story_18_Mid_1_03_Zinyak": "Tsk, tsk, tsk... Keith." "Story_18_Mid_1_04_Zinyak": "We had a deal, my friendŭ Now what am I supposed to do with a naughty little boy like you?" "Story_18_Mid_1_05_Zinyak": "Ah!" "Story_18_Mid_1_06_Zinyak": "Enjoy your requiem, Mr. David." "Story_18_Out_01_Player": "Keith, I think you have some unresolved issues." "Story_18_Out_02_Keith": "You don't know the half of it, kid. Now come on, we've got to save Kinzie." "Story_18_Out_03_Player": "Wish we could call Roddy for help." "Story_18_Out_04_Keith": "No one calls Roddy for help..." "Story_18_Out_05_Keith": "He shows up where he's needed most." "Story_18_Out_06_Keith": "Let's go." "Story_19_In_01_Player": "Are you sure this the right place?" "Story_19_In_02_CID": "Absolutely." "Story_19_In_03_Player": "What the fuck is all this?" "Story_19_In_04_CID": "A map of the simulation." "Story_19_In_05_Player": "Where are all the Broken Shillelaghs?" "Story_19_In_06_CID": "If it would make the map more understandable to you I could create a holograph-" "Story_19_In_07_Player": "God no, we're good." "Story_19_In_07a_Player": "So can you find Kinzie?" "Story_19_In_08_CID": "In theory, yes. The time consuming part will be identifying Kinzie's brainwaves in a sea of other data." "Story_19_In_09_Player": "Just find whatever looks the most abnormal, it's probably her." "Story_19_In_10_CID": "Insulting, yet accurate. Good luck." "Story_19_Out_01_Matt": "Kinzie, you're ok!" "Story_19_Out_02_Kinzie": "You don't tell anyone what you saw. Do you understand me?" "Story_19_Out_03_Player": "Kinzie, it really wasn't that b..." "Story_19_Out_04_Kinzie": "I said ANYONE." "Story_19_Out_05_Player": "Hey, you got it." "Story_19_Out_06_Player": "Just saying, it was a cute poodle skirt..." "Story_22_Mid_1_01_Player": "I know over the years you've heard this speech a bunch of times..." "Story_22_Mid_1_02_King": "Heard it? Bitch, I wrote it." "Story_22_Mid_1_03_Player": "But we need to remember why we do what we do. And today the stakes are even higher." "Story_22_Mid_1_04_Player": "Earth is gone. It's not coming back and nothing we do today is going to change that." "Story_22_Mid_1_05_Player": "But one thing we can do is get revenge." "Story_22_Mid_1_06_Player": "And you better believe we're showing this motherfucker humanity isn't dead because we're still alive." "Story_22_Mid_1_07_Player": "This isn't about hope, or faith, or even about winning." "Story_22_Mid_1_08_Player": "Kinzie's right, those things died on Earth." "Story_22_Mid_1_09_Player": "This is about will." "Story_22_Mid_1_10_Player": "This is about saying I don't give a shit how many times you knock me down, if I'm still breathing I'm standing right back up, and ya know what?" "Story_22_Mid_1_11_Player": "You can hit as hard as you want 'cause when I hit back I'm gonna lay your ass out, bitch!" "Story_22_Mid_1_12_Player": "It's our time now, let's get this shit started." "Story_22_Mid_2_01_Player": "Did it work?" "Story_22_Mid_2_02_Kinzie": "We bought ourselves a window, but you gotta move fast." "Story_22_Mid_2_03_Player": "What's the plan?" "Story_22_Mid_2_04_Gat": "We're gonna kill a lot of aliens." "Story_22_Mid_2_05_Player": "I like it." "Story_23_In_01_Zinyak": "Quite the entrance." "Story_23_In_02_Player": "I figured you had a flair for the dramatic." "Story_23_In_03_Zinyak": "Oh, you know me so well." "Story_23_In_04_Player": "I'm really going to miss these bonding sessions when I kill you." "Story_23_In_05_Zinyak": "Look at you... Mercutio to my Tybalt..." "Story_23_In_06_Player": "Don't be too excited, Tybalt dies at the end." "Story_23_In_07_Zinyak": "I'm surprised you knew that." "Story_23_In_08_Player": "I didn't, Kinzie told me over the radio." "Story_23_In_09_Zinyak": "Well, at least you're honest." "Story_23_In_10_Player": "Always. That way you know I'm not lying when I say I'm gonna to rip your goddamn head off." "Story_23_In_11_Zinyak": "You're adorable. Zinjai!" "Story_23_In_12_Zinjai": "Yes, your excellency?" "Story_23_In_13_Zinyak": "Is the empire watching?" "Story_23_In_14_Zinjai": "Of course, your excellency." "Story_23_In_17_Zinyak": "Humanity is dead, my friend. The time has come for you to follow suit." "Story_Coda_01_Narrator": "When the novelty of shaping history wore off, the Saints remembered the words of Zinjai..." "Story_Coda_02_Player": "Is this all of them?" "Story_Coda_03_Zinjai": "It's hard to say, Your Excellency. Zinyak was a long time collector." "Story_Coda_04_Narrator": "...and that my friends, is how I first met the Saints." "Story_Ending_No_Loyalty_01_Shaundi": "You got to be fucking kidding me." "Story_Ending_No_Loyalty_02_Kinzie": ""Keep what you kill," it's a classic." "Story_Ending_No_Loyalty_03_Player": "Alrightŭ" "Story_Ending_No_Loyalty_04_Player": "...time to take over a new home world." "Story_Ending_No_Loyalty_05_Narrator": "And so, the Saints Empire was born." "Story_Ending_With_Loyalty_01_Shaundi": "You got to be fucking kidding me." "Story_Ending_With_Loyalty_02_Kinzie": ""Keep what you kill," it's a classic." "Story_Ending_With_Loyalty_03_Player": "So do I get a manservant or what?" "Story_Ending_With_Loyalty_04_Zinjai": "Excellency, I'm Zinjai, your personal steward." "Story_Ending_With_Loyalty_05_Player": "Alright ZJ, I need you to level with me. How technologically advanced are the Zin?" "Story_Ending_With_Loyalty_06_Zinjai": "In our experience we are the most advanced culture in the known universe." "Story_Ending_With_Loyalty_07_Player": "Zinyak told a friend of mine that he could restore Earth, was he lying?" "Story_Ending_With_Loyalty_08_Zinjai": "A half truth, your Excellency. Earth has been atomized, there is no undoing that. However, time travel would allow you to see Earth again before it's destruction." "Story_Ending_With_Loyalty_09_Player": "Whoa, whoa, whoa... Time travel?" "Story_Ending_With_Loyalty_10_Zinjai": "Zinyak was fascinated with Earth culture, he made it a point to go back and build a menagerie of his favorite humans." "Story_Ending_With_Loyalty_11_Pierce": "Don't tease me your Excellency." "Story_Ending_With_Loyalty_12_Player": "Let's go on a field trip."